


il sesso degli angeli

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angel Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tickling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Per chi non li conoscesse, basti sapere che Balthamos e Baruch sono due angeli e sono una coppia... Un quotidiano missing moment/prequel su di loro. Scritto per il 12 p0rn fest, quindi, sì, missing moment di quel tipo lì...





	il sesso degli angeli

 

La gente sfrecciava da ogni parte intorno ai due angeli, chi fermandosi a guardare una vetrina, chi entrando con maggior decisione nei negozi. Troppa gente, e l'unico che dovevano seguire era svanito tra la folla.  
-Che ci fanno tutte queste persone qui?- Balthamos inviò telepaticamente la frase a Baruch mentre si guardava intorno con la bocca atteggiata a disgusto -perché sono tutti così appiccicati, è assurdo! Questo pianeta è grande, perché sono tutti in questo posto!  
Anche il suo compagno si stava guardando intorno, con un'espressione molto più benevola: -Deve essere giorno di mercato. Si sta avvicinando una qualche ricorrenza e cercano il necessario.  
-Una ricorrenza molto infelice!  
Baruch rise vedendo il compagno sempre più infastidito.  
-Non è poi tanto male, sono tutti allegri.  
-Allegri!- Ripeté Balthamos come se fosse una brutta parola -Umani!- Aggiunse, sempre a mo di insulto.  
-Ehi!- Fece Baruch -Ti ricordo che ero umano anche io quando mi hai conosciuto!  
-Un'eccezione- sbuffò Balthamos, anche se il suo pensiero inviava vibrazioni già meno ostili.  
Baruch gli sorrise, prendendogli una mano dolcemente in mezzo alla folla che non poteva vederli, non in pieno giorno, sotto quel cielo freddo ma azzurro di dicembre. Tutti gli umani erano indaffarati nelle loro commissioni e non avevano alcuna idea che lì, in quella via di negozi, nell'aria tra loro, vi fossero due angeli con le dita intrecciate.  
-Che ricorrenza sarà?- chiese Balthamos. Il compagno si strinse nelle spalle:  
-In questo periodo dell'anno, ai miei tempi nella mia terra, si festeggiava la nascita di Horus. Non so che usanze abbia questo popolo.  
Un gruppo di giovani vocianti gli passò così vicino che Balthamos fu spinto di lato e rischiò di cadere, senza che nessuno di loro se ne avvedesse visto che una creatura di puro spirito non aveva la stessa consistenza di una di carne ed entrambi loro, rispetto agli umani, pesavano pochissimo. Baruch lo afferrò cingendolo sotto le ascelle.  
-Grazie- per un attimo sembrò che tutto il fastidio di Balthamos fosse sparito tra le braccia muscolose del compagno. Poi l'angelo si ritirò su, controllandosi l'ala sinistra:  
-Dannati mocciosi, mi hanno spezzato due piume!  
-Non è colpa loro, non ti riescono a vedere- gli ricordò Baruch, pazientemente. Balthamos era molto più antico di lui e perfino più saggio, ma quando si trattava della malagrazia degli umani faticava sempre a mostrarsi maturo e comprensivo.  
-Ma come facciamo ora a ritrovare quell'uomo- si chiese Balthamos -in mezzo a tutta questa gente?  
-Non ne ho idea, non può essere andato lontano, era qui, deve essere qui...  
-Sì, da qualche parte ma... Dove esattamente?- si guardò a destra e a sinistra senza molta speranza  
-Non ho la più pallida idea di dove andare.  
-E pensi che io invece ce l'abbia?- Replicò Balthamos scuotendo le spalle sconsolato.  
-Che facciamo?- gli chiese dopo un attimo Baruch.  
-Non lo so... Aspettiamo?  
-Cosa?  
-Che ripassi di qui: prima o poi succederà. Inutile ammattirci a cercarlo noi in mezzo a tutta questa gente- disse Balthamos, guardando gli umani come se fossero un'infestazione.  
-E se nel frattempo gli accadesse qualcosa? Dovremmo proteggerlo, ti ricordo.  
-Ma chi vuoi che lo aggredisca davanti a tutti! Al massimo finirà assordato.  
-Ok- disse Baruch -probabilmente hai ragione. Aspettiamo. Magari intanto prova a rilassarti però- gli posò una mano sulla schiena, accarezzandolo in mezzo all'attaccatura delle ali in quello che inizialmente voleva essere un gesto riassicuratore; poi, colpevole la liscezza della pelle di Balthamos e il fatto che adorasse vedere l'espressione del compagno mutarsi da imbronciata a serena grazie a lui, Baruch iniziò a muovere la mano in modo più tentatore. Gli strinse la nuca, mentre gli si accostava di più e con le dita dell'altra mano gli si posò maliziosamente sul fianco nudo.  
-Che fai?- si irrigidì Balthamos.  
-Non vorrei vederti annoiato- gli rispose Baruch, l'espressione suadente e piena di sollecitudine.  
-Siamo in una via affollata!  
-Che importa il pudore se tanto siamo invisibili di giorno?!- Replicò Baruch, avvicinandosi sempre di più fino a intrufolarsi con il volto nella piega del suo collo. Gli accarezzò la gola con il naso prima, con le labbra poi, e aveva quindi iniziato a fare lo stesso percorso una terza volta con la lingua, quando arrivò la successiva protesta del compagno, sempre meno convinta.  
-Non esagerare, dai!- Gli aveva afferrato le braccia e le aveva scansate.  
Né Balthamos né Baruch, ovviamente, avrebbero mai potuto neanche lontanamente competere con gli umani riguardo a forza fisica, ma tra loro due era senza dubbio Baruch il più forte, le spalle larghe, i bicipiti possenti, i pettorali gonfi... Muscoli di Polvere rarefatta, ma pur sempre ben scolpiti. Avrebbe potuto senza troppa difficoltà costringere il compagno, alto ma più esile, a quell'abbraccio, ma non avrebbe mai fatto niente del genere, anche se pensava che le sue remore fossero sciocche. Lo avrebbe convinto in altro modo, piuttosto, si disse.  
-Di che hai paura?- Si spostò qualche passo, camminando all'indietro e mantenendo il contatto con gli occhi dell'altro. Arrivò ad un palo di un'insegna, che era poco più in là, e ci si appoggiò con tutto il corpo -Mi puoi vedere solo tu- aggiunse, con le vibrazioni più maliziose che trovò, mentre si sdilinquiva sull'asta di metallo tra l'attaccatura delle sue ali, e più giù, appoggiata tra le natiche. Sollevò un braccio, quasi ci si volesse aggrappare, inarcandosi e tendendo ognuno di quei muscoli scolpiti.  
Come tutti gli altri angeli non indossavano mai vestiti, in quel momento Baruch però non era semplicemente nudo era... in mostra, e Balthamos si sentì la gola inaridire.  
-Che intenzioni hai?- gli chiese, spaventato.  
Baruch per tutta risposta si passò la mano libera sul petto, stringendosi appena un capezzolo e poi spostandosi verso il fianco scoperto dall'altro braccio ancora aggrappato al palo, si carezzò il muscolo sotto l'ascella, sapendo quanto piacesse al compagno e venendo ricompensato da un suo sospiro. Il pene di Balthamos ebbe una contrazione. Sì, ne aveva uno. Era buffo come gli umani si fossero a lungo scervellati sul sesso degli angeli: esattamente come gli altri esseri viventi gli angeli erano alcuni femmine e altri, come Balthamos, decisamente molto, molto maschi, pensò Baruch guardando con desiserio la maestosa virilità del compagno iniziare a gonfiarsi.  
-E tu che intenzioni hai?- Gli chiese a propria volta, indicandola con un cenno del capo, mentre la sua mano scendeva lentamente verso il proprio di membro virile.  
L'altro aveva annullato la distanza tra loro, e gli parlò ad un centimetro dal suo volto: -Stronzo.  
Baruch non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, se pure ne avesse avuto intenzione, perché un attimo dopo Balthamos aveva unito le loro labbra.  
Gli aveva afferrato la mano in basso e l'aveva portata sopra la testa insieme alla gemella, Baruch lo aveva assecondato e si era aggrappato con entrambe le mani al palo, lasciando il proprio corpo scoperto in balia delle dita del compagno, che sembrava finalmente aver perso ogni remora.  
-Non ti muovere disgraziato!- gli disse Balthamos in tono imperioso. E poi aggiunse: -Sei un diavolo tentatore!- mentre faceva scorrere i polpastrelli sulla pelle candida dei fianchi dell'altro angelo.  
-Non hai mai davvero voluto resistermi- chiocciò Baruch di rimando.  
Balthamos gli sorrise sardonicamente -Quando mai sono riuscito a resisterti in questi millenni? Quando mai ci sei riuscito tu a trattenerti, puttino?- e proprio in quel momento le sue grandi mani risalirono in gesti simmetrici lungo i fianchi fino ad arrivare alla pelle sensibile delle ascelle. Baruch spalancò la bocca per la sensazione intensa, cercando di non perdere il controllo per quello che era in parte solletico e in parte carezza e che lo mandava sempre in visibilio.  
-Trattenermi?- Sospirò, la voce già ansimante mentre le dita di Balthamos si muovevano crudelmente sulla sua pelle sensibile -con te? E perché mai? Io ti amo, ti appartengo...  
-Ah, è così, è?!- Fece Balthamos, aumentando l'intensità del solletico.  
Baruch si lasciò scappare un piccolo singulto cercando di non ridere rumorosamente. Una reazione non solo inviata telepaticamente, ma un vero suono che si disperse nell'aria.  
-Attento!- lo rimproverò Balthamos, ma pareva divertito -non ci vedono ma possono sentirci.  
L'angelo più giovane si morse un labbro cercando di non ripetere quell'imprudenza, ma le mani di Balthamos erano impietose e ben presto iniziò ad agitarsi, mentre quasi si strozzava per non ridere rumorosamente o staccare le mani dal palo dove si erano aggrappate. Intanto più in basso il suo membro era ormai gonfio fino al possibile, a dimostrazione di quanto stesse apprezzando quel gioco, mentre anche Balthamos premeva grande e duro sul suo corpo.  
-Ti prego!- gli inviò mentalmente, pensando che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi ancora a lungo.  
-Hai voluto tu farlo in mezzo ad una folla di umani!- Gli ricordò Balthamos.  
-Non me ne fai passare mai una!  
-Certo che no!  
Al successivo moto di dita del compagno, Baruch emise un altro singulto rumoroso, che per fortuna si perse nel via vai del corso pochi giorni prima di Natale.  
Poi Balthamos giunse a clemenza perché le mani gli scesero lungo il corpo del compagno in una carezza sempre meno solleticosa e più esigente. Non fu pace a lungo tuttavia, perché le sue dita giunsero sul suo fondo schiena e Balthamos gli si premette contro il petto largo. Mentre lo accarezzava da dietro il suo volto gli si strusciò addosso con bisogno e poi le labbra e la lingua presero a solleticarlo dove erano le mani fino a poco prima.  
-Ghhh- mugugnò Baruch, il corpo squassato da nuovi brividi, le sue dita si strinsero di più contro il palo.  
I passanti per fortuna li evitavano, evitando l'insegna, ma continuavano a sfrecciargli accanto da ogni lato e il vento dei loro movimenti sferzava i loro corpi di spirito, brandelli delle loro conversazioni gli giungevano alle orecchie, più un brusio che parole comprensibili, ma nessuno dei due li ascoltava, troppo presi l'un dall'altro.  
Balthamos risollevò il volto baciandolo con trasporto, premendolo di più contro il palo con il proprio lieve peso. Le lingue intrecciate, le labbra premute, finché riuscirono, finché un gemito uscì attutito questa volta dalle labbra di Balthamos, la cui erezione era magnificamente premuta a quella dell'altro.  
Baruch lo guardò, gli occhi semichiusi, languido e con le guance di un colore più intenso: -Ti prego...- gli sospirò, sonoramente anche se a voce bassissima.  
Strinse forte le mani sul palo e fece forza con le braccia, sollevandosi da terra senza usare le ali.  
Balthamos guardò quel guizzare di muscoli un po' affascinato un po' divertito: -Gradasso!- Commentò telepaticamente.  
-Ti prego- Ripeté Baruch, sempre in un sussurro, il capo piegato indietro, gli occhi sfavillanti -Ti amo.  
Le sue gambe erano a mezz'aria e si arpionarono alla vita di Balthamos, ma continuò a far forza sulle braccia per sostenere almeno in parte il proprio peso e non gravare tutto sul compagno. Balthamos lo afferrò sotto le cosce, ricominciando a baciarlo con ancora più bisogno, mentre si sistemava in modo da potersi agevolmente premere su di lui. Gli sollevò le ginocchia alle proprie spalle mentre gli afferrò le natiche con tutte le dita premute, le scostò appena e Baruch si sentì fremere. Quasi mugolò solo per l'aspettativa e poi lo fece davvero, un attimo dopo, quando sentì il membro di Balthamos premere per farsi strada dentro di lui.  
Gli entrò dentro fino in fondo con una sola spinta e Baruch gli morse un labbro per cercare di resistere dal gridare. Non gli aveva fatto propriamente male, dopo quattro mila anni e passa il suo corpo era abituato a sagomarsi su quello del compagno e non aveva bisogno di particolari preparazioni, ma non per questo era una sensazione poco travolgente.  
Le ali si agitarono, più per sfogare tutto il marasma di ciò che stava provando che per aiuto nel sostenersi, le mani non si erano mosse da dove Balthamos le aveva disposte, le sue gambe tremarono mentre Balthamos le teneva aperte e premute in alto. Cominciò a spingere dentro di lui inizialmente con calma, per permettergli di abituarsi del tutto, ma i baci che continuava a dargli, il volto che si premeva sulla sua faccia quasi che volesse schiacciarle insieme, rendevano perfettamente chiaro quanto fosse il suo bisogno.  
-Ce la faccio- gli comunicò mentalmente Baruch -Non preoccuparti, fottimi pure forte quanto vuoi.  
Balthamos non rispose, ma mugolò sommessamente sulle sue labbra e poi lo fece. Iniziò a muoversi con passione e irruenza sempre crescenti, sbattendolo contro il palo come se non ci fosse niente di più importante in nessuno degli infiniti mondi.  
Non ebbero più un momento di calma, di pacatezza o di dolcezza, Balthamos si spinse ad unire i loro corpi ancora e ancora come un mare in tempesta, come se volesse annegargli dentro, ad ogni altalenio si premeva con forza fino in fondo poi rapidamente si tirava indietro solo per riempirlo di nuovo solo un mezzo secondo dopo. Baruch lo accoglieva riuscendo solo a volte a non mugolare, mentre la propria apertura era completamente arresa, il punto di piacere nel profondo del suo corpo pulsava e il proprio pene veniva schiacciato tra le loro pance ad ogni spinta. Qualche passante si voltò, sentendo dei suoni insoliti, ma senza riuscire a capirne la provenienza decise di ignorare il fatto e proseguire per i propri acquisti. Né Balthamos né Baruch se ne accorsero, ad ogni modo.  
-Ti amo!- Sospirò di nuovo Baruch.  
-Anche io ti amo- Gli fece eco Balthamos con il respiro affannato -Ti amo da impazzire puttino...  
Spostò una mano dalla sua coscia per portarla tra loro a masturbarlo ma Baruch scosse la testa: -Non mi serve- poi aggiunse: -Non lì almeno.  
Balthamos diede un altro scossone alle sue gambe, per assicurarsi che si tenessero bene, quindi liberò entrambe le mani e le portò sul petto del compagno. Gli titillò i capezzoli con i pollici e con le altre dita gli accarezzava le ascelle mentre continuava a incularlo con indomita irruenza. Baruch gorgogliò di piacere, una volta, un'altra...  
Balthamos dovette staccare una delle proprie mani per portargliela alla bocca quando si accorse che stava per venire. Baruch gli morse le dita con gratitudine, mentre si riversava tra i loro corpi premuti e Balthamos, smosso dal grido dell'altro che era riuscito a frenare ma che era risuonato dentro di lui quasi che le sue dita fossero state una radio, si svuotò a propria volta con un'ultima spinta, e un'altra, e una terza.  
Si abbandonò con il volto sulla gola di Baruch, cercando di attutire a propria volta i sospiri con cui riprendeva fiato rumorosamente.  
-Per favore, posso abbassare le braccia adesso? Non ce la faccio più!- gli comunicò l'altro.  
-Certo, certo- rispose, cercando di sostenere quanto poteva il compagno mentre posava i piedi per terra e si staccava dal palo.  
-E' stato bellissimo- Sospirò, una volta che fu di nuovo saldo sulla terra.  
-Già...  
-Dimmi che non è vero!  
-No, va bene, lo ammetto, è stato eccitante- rispose Balthamos.  
Baruch sorrise, ma prima che potesse dire altro fu distratto da un gruppo di passanti:  
-Ehi Balthamos, eccolo, è lui!- Disse, indicando un uomo appena uscito da un negozio insieme ad una donna e un bambino su un passeggino.  
Balthamos si voltò, ed entrambi si affrettarono a porsi al fianco di John Parry, invisibili e silenziosi custodi.

 

 


End file.
